Neverland Family
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: Sequel to I'll Stay and Let Down My Hair. A series on one shots concerning Peter Pan, Wendy, and their growing family. *Chapter six ending was inspired by the Twisted Princess Wendy image on DeviantArt. I take no credit for the idea*
1. One More Child and One More Caregiver

**~One More Child and One More Caregiver~**

Wendy smiled as she flew past towering clocks in London, hidden by the darkness of the night. She was here to check up on her mother, father, and Nana. As much as she love living in Neverland with Peter and the other, Wendy still loves the family she and her brothers left behind.

A glowing golden mass of sparkles came up to Wendy's side and the girl child smiled. It only took a near death event and a mutual understanding for Tinkerbell and Wendy to become friends. The fairy was actually the one who volunteered to accompany Wendy when something came up and Peter had to go meet the Big Red Man.

The two slowed down and landed silently on the roof of the Darling children's former home, right next to the window that leads into the nursery. Wendy peeked inside and, deeming it safe, quietly slipped into the room through the open window. The girl looked around. Everything was just as when the Darling children left. The only thing that was different was the white letter that was sitting on Wendy's unmade bed. The girl picked up the slightly warm paper and unfolded it. As she read it, something tugged at her heart-

_Dear Wendy,_

_ Hello my dear. I knew you would be the one who would come to visit us. I hope you are having fun in Neverland. How do I know that you, John, and Michael are in Neverland? Because I am your mother, and I will never stop being your mother. Because I knew, from the way that you spoke of Neverland and Peter Pan, that if you had the slightest chance of being able to go to that place and meet that boy, you would go and your brothers would be right behind you. I miss you and your brothers. Your father misses you. Nana misses you. We all love you. But we know that, no matter where you are, you and your brothers are happy. Stay happy Wendy. All children should be happy_

_Love,_

_Mother_

_(P.S. - Would you take Nana with you? Poor girl is still heartbroken.) _

Wendy gulped down the lump in her throat and looked at Tinkerbell, who was sitting on her shoulder. "Can we take Nana?" Tinkerbell smile and nodded. "Thank you Tinkerbell." Just then, the door opened and the two girls turned sharply. Through the crack in the door came Nana. The old girl looked up and, having caught sight of Wendy, ran into Wendy's waiting arms. "Oh, Nana. How I miss you."

The two pulled apart and Wendy looked at Nana and asked, "Will you come with me to Neverland? The boys and I miss you. Mother said it was ok." The dog stood up straight and nodded in such a way that it was like she was saying, 'oh course. You are my children.' Wendy smiled and looked to Tinkerbell. The little fairy sprinkled a little bit of dust onto the St. Bernard dog as Wendy said, "Think happy thoughts."

The dog rose up into the air and, for a minute, kicked her legs as if she was swimming. Wendy giggled and flew up to dog. The two flew out into the night and towards the second star to the right. Just as they past Big Ben, Wendy heard something and she stopped onto one of the clock's hands to listen. The faint noise sounded like a baby and reminded Wendy of the times that she cradled the then baby Michael in her arms to quiet his cries.

The girl flew off to find the crying child with Tinkerbell and Nana on her heels. The crying got louder and louder as Wendy came closer to an alley way. She flew down and saw something that broke her heart. In the middle of a pile of boxes, a baby girl wrapped in a blanket was crying, her hands in tight fists. The girl dressed in blue picked up the baby and cradled her to her chest, whispering, "Shh. No need to cry. I got you."

Almost as soon as Wendy finished, the girl's cried stopped and the baby just stared at the older girl. Her blues eyes were identical to the shade of blue of Wendy's own eyes that Peter often said was 'like the sky on the clearest day'. The baby's fuzzy head was the shade of Wendy's own hair. In fact, the little girl could might as well past as Wendy's daughter. But it was the spirit behind those twin blue eyes that made Wendy think of Peter. They had the same fire of mischief as her 'husband', as she has token as late to calling him.

Wendy looked up at Tinkerbell and Nana. The question was clearly seen in the girl's eyes because Tinkerbell nodded and Nana seemed to smile. The girl flew back up to the waiting pair, still holding onto the now giggling baby.

***Some Time Later***

Peter was sitting in his chair and tapping his fingers impatiently against the arm rest. _'Wendy and Tink should be back by now'_, he thought as he sighed. He missed Wendy and Tink, but mostly Wendy. Probably because she was his 'wife'. He vaguely remembered that word from one of his visits to Wendy's world. As Wendy put it, a wife was what you called the girl you love just as a husband was what you called the boy you love. Peter stood up to go outside to see if he could spot his wife and his best friend when John came in and said, "Wendy and Tinkerbell are back." The boy in green raced outside to see the other boys pointing at Wendy and Tinkerbell and some kind of animal that was next to Wendy. Wendy was holding something pink in her arms.

As soon as the two girls and the animal landed, John and Michael hugged the animal, crying out, "Nana!" Peter walked up to Wendy and raised an eyebrow. She smiled up at him and said, "She's Nana. She took care of John, Michael, and I. Our mother wrote me a note asking me to take Nana with me because she was heartbroken when we left."

Peter nodded and wrapped an arm around Wendy's waist. Tootie came up and tugged at Wendy's dress, pointing at the bundle in Wendy's arms. "What do you have Mother?" asked Slightly as the rest of the boys circled around the pair. The girl kneeled down and revealed a sleeping baby. "I found her abandoned on the way home and I couldn't leave her."

The baby suddenly yawned and opened her eyes, looking at each new face and giggled. Michael looked up to his sister and Peter and asked, "What's her name Wendy?"

"Jane."

Everyone looked up at Peter after he spoke and he shrugged. "I heard it once and I liked it."

Wendy looked at the baby girl and smiled, "Welcome home Jane." The mother stood up as the John started to bark out orders so they could make the baby comfortable, sometimes looking at Nana to make sure he was right.

The two oldest children walked back to the new hideout as everyone scattered to find things to help the baby be at home, except for Nana who trotted after the pair. Peter held up the opening for the three girls into the hideout before closing the hatch. He hugged Wendy from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Do you think I will be a good father?"

"Of course Peter. My mother once said that a good husband makes a good father, and you are a perfect husband."

"You aren't lying?"

Wendy looked at him and asked, "Have I ever lied to you?" Peter shook his head and the girl continued, "That's right, and I'm not about to start now."

Peter smiled and raised a hand to brush some hair from Jane's face. The baby giggled and reached for his hand, a huge smile on her face. "I love you Wendy."

"I love you too Peter."


	2. Being a Father

**~Being a Father~**

Honestly, Peter didn't know how Wendy did it. She could clean the clubhouse, sew shut holes that the boys (and he himself) ripped into their clothes, prepare food the children and himself, and tuck everyone into bed without breaking a sweat or letting her signature smile drop from her face. Even more so, she made taking care of Jane look so _easy_.

Jane sometimes cries in the middle of night, disturbing everyone. Instead of getting upset, Wendy gets up with a tired sigh and smile to tend to Jane's needs. Sometimes, when Peter couldn't fall back to sleep, he would watch Wendy rock and sing softly to Jane in the rocking chair that the Big Red Man gave to them as a gift until their little girl was back asleep. Then Wendy would just set the snoring baby back into her crib, crawl back into the hammock, curl back into his side, and fall back to sleep. She never complained about it in the morning or anytime after.

Peter always feels a little bit bad when that happens. He knows that just because Wendy is Jane's mother doesn't mean she should be taking care of Jane when she cries at night, or even all the time when she's not crying. Peter should be helping taking care of Jane too. But (as much as Peter hated to admit it), he was scared. He never had any previous experience- whatever that means- before meeting Wendy and becoming a father to a baby. He didn't know what to do and was scared that he would mess up really, really badly.

The boy dressed in green, and occasionally in red, was starting to notice, though, that black circles were starting to appear under Wendy's bright blue eyes and wasn't moving as fast as she usually did before she brought Jane and Nana to Neverland. Peter was a smart boy, maybe not as much as the boys who go to school where Wendy, John, and Michael came from, but he was smart enough to know that it was the lack of sleep because Jane was getting fussier and fussier at night so Wendy was getting up more and more. Peter didn't want to think about what could happen if things kept getting worse.

So the next night when Jane started to whimper, the beginning stage of her crying, Peter uncurled himself from Wendy and the warm animal fur blankets, flew towards the baby's crib, and picked up the little girl. He started to rock the sniffing Jane back and forward, whispering softly to her, "It's ok. Everything is ok, Jane. There's no reason to cry."

The baby girl's sniffs and whimpers eventually stopped. Peter let out a breath that he didn't realized that he was holding and brought up a hand to gently run his fingers down his little girl's cheek. Jane giggled and muttered, her voice laced with that accent that all the babies Peter have heard seemed to have, "Papa…" The boy tilted his head to the side and smiled softly. He placed the sleeping Jane back into her crib and kissed her forehead softly as he rearranged the blankets around her.

"Goodnight Jane."

Peter slid back into his spot behind Wendy and rewrapped his arm around her waist, just as Wendy whispered, "Peter?"

"Yes, Wendy?"

"Good job."

"You just saw what happened?"

"Yes, just as much as when you watch me take care of Jane. And yes, I have known for awhile."

Peter leaned over Wendy's shoulder and the mother turned her head to watch tiredly but happily as a small blush bloomed across Peter's cheeks. "How did you find out?"

Wendy chuckled and kissed Peter's nose as she muttered, "Peter, I'm your wife. You are always watching me. Now, go back sleep." Peter smiled and tighten his hold around Wendy just as his eyes slid shut.

"Love you, Wendy."

"I love you too, Peter."


	3. First Christmas

**~First Christmas~**

"Wendy! Wendy! Guess what?" The Wendy-bird knelt down to become eye leveled with Michael and put her hands on his shoulders to still his jumping about. The girl smiled gently at her youngest brother's enthusiasm for whatever he wanted to tell her.

"What, Michael?"

The blonde hair boy took a deep breath and said, with a grain that stretched from cheek to cheek, "It's almost Christmas!" That stopped Wendy in her tracks. She stood up and paced around the clubhouse, lost in her thoughts. It was almost Christmas. It would be their first Christmas in Neverland. Wendy knew that none of the Lost Boys and Jane, or Peter and Tinkerbell for that matter, knew what Christmas was, let alone that it was almost here. The girl child's face dropped a little before determination set in.

"Michael, grab John and Nana. We four need to talk."

**~A Short Time Later~**

The Darling children and Nana sat around in circle, brainstorming up ideas about how they could make Peter's, Jane's, Tinkerbell's and the Lost Boys' first Christmas special. John asked, "How about we do a traditional Christmas? You know, with a decorated tree and wrapped presents under it?" asked John.

Wendy shook her head and said, "It's a good idea but we're not a traditional family and it would be kinda hard to hide a tree within our hideout." John sighed and nodded his head. Wendy stuck out her bottom lip as her thoughts mixed together or separated, depending on what the thought or thoughts were about. She patted Nana's idly and dog whined softly.

Suddenly, Michael exclaimed, "I got it!" His older siblings and his nurse dog looked at him and he continued. "There's this meadow that I found a couple weeks back. It's really big and I overheard the Big Red Man saying that at night, the meadow becomes filled with fireflies at night. I was thinking that we could celebrate Christmas there."

John and Wendy were smiling. Nana barked happily. "That's perfect!" exclaimed Wendy and the other two nodded. The four of them jumped up and ran off to prepare for their surprise for the rest of their family.

**~A Few Days Later~**

"Come! We are almost there!" John and Michael pulled the older Lost Boys along with Nana trotting behind them, the twins and Tootles bouncing on her back and Tinkerbell on her head. Wendy giggled at her brother's excitement and helped Peter over a fallen tree as she moved to balance Jane more evenly in her arm.

"Wendy, where are you, John, and Michael taking us? And why are we blindfolded?"

Glancing briefly at her brothers and sons, Wendy stood on her tip toes to kiss Peter's cheek. She gently answered, "It's a surprise Peter. The blindfolds are to make sure it stays a surprise until we get there. Trust us." The boy nodded and squeezed Wendy's hand a little tighter. The girl with the blue hair bow nodded to her brothers and Nana, who pulled or dropped their followers or riders off into the middle of the meadow. Wendy carefully walked Peter to the middle and handed him Jane, who was giggling and cooing as she was the first one to see what was around them. The Darlings stepped back and together said, "Take off your blindfolds."

They watched with anxiety and excitement as each native member of Neverland took off the leather from over their eyes. They watched as eyes widen as they saw what was around them. Braided vines decorated with bright colored flowers hung around the trees on the outskirts of the meadow. Fireflies started to come out and danced in the air as the sun sank lower and lower. Peter, Tinkerbell, and the Lost Boys just stared, their mouths hanging open.

The Darlings children and Nana looked at each other, before John, Michael, and Nana looked at Wendy. The girl coughed and step closer to the group, getting ready to ask them how they liked it. But, before words could escape her, Wendy found herself pressed against Peter's chest with Jane in between them and Peter's lips slanted against hers. She closed her eyes and smiled as she heard John, Michael, and Nana being tackled by her sons, both physically and "this is amazing!". Jane giggled and wrapped her tiny hand around Wendy's gown and pulled her closer.

Wendy had a distance feeling that Peter and the others didn't know what this was for. But she also had the feeling that they didn't care why was happening; only caring that Wendy, Michael, John, and Nana cared about them.

_********Border********_

_**Sorry if this seemed rushed, but I wanted to get this done before Christmas and my birthday is coming up so I'm going to be busy. Happy Holidays and New Year!**_


	4. Sick

**~Sick~**

It wasn't very often that Wendy or Peter got sick. It was extremely rare to find them both sick with fevers at the same time. When that did happen though, such as right now, the two would be buried under thick blankets and be fed soups by Nana. All responsibilities would be split up evenly by John, since he was the third oldest. Of course, not everything would be done smoothly and more than once has Wendy and Peter had to clean up the boys' messes. The incident with the acorns was proof of that; Wendy was still trying to get the roast caps off the top of the hideout's ceiling.

But, even with burnt future and disastrous cooking experiments, the boys would always take care of Jane, who was now one year old, with so much care that sometimes knowing that the seven boys who would take care of Jane's every whim and the seven boys whose clothes would often have to be sporting new holes and rips were the same boys was difficult. And under the cover of night with the boys snoring loudly and Jane and Tinkerbell cuddling into Nana's side, the two oldest children would laugh quietly and agree that being sick wasn't so bad.


	5. Captured part 1

**~Captured Part 1~**

"Mama! Mama!" Jane giggled as she left up her little arms up to her mama, asking to be picked up. Wendy smiled and picked up her only daughter as she spun them around in a circle, causing happy squeals and laughter from both of them. Jane was now about two years old. Wendy was worried at first about her growing, but Peter explained to her that she would only grow until she about Michael's age and then she would stop growing all together. That put Wendy at ease and now she worried about keeping her daughter out of trouble. Jane seems to have Peter's mischief streak in her, so she was in everything.

"Let's go outside Jane." The toddler cheered, her arms waving above her head, as her mama balanced her on her hip and pushed up the hideout's door. She gave it a firm kick, after waving to Nana who was getting a well deserved break from babysitting, to close the door. The two walked through the forest, occasionally stopping so Wendy set Jane down to pick a couple of flowers to bring back home and then chase after squirrels and butterflies. Eventually they came down a small clearing that was surrounded with thick bushes and trees.

Caution and a feeling of uneasiness curled around Wendy's stomach. She picked up Jane, who stared at her mama with curious brown eyes, and looked around. Suddenly, from the bushes in front of her, jumped out a group of pirates. Pirates that Wendy knew were with Hook. Wendy turned and ran, her hold on Jane tightening as she pushed to her legs to run. She has gotten use to the forest setting, so it was easier to run and climb over fallen trees and run on the unequal ground. The mother eventually slowed, her head franticly whipping around when she spotted a large tree with a hole big enough to put Jane in. She quietly and quickly set the scare little girl into the girl and whispered to her daughter, "Stay here and don't make a sound Jane. Don't come out until all Hook's pirates are gone and the coast is clear, and then go get Daddy, ok? Mommy loves you very, very much."

The little girl nodded and curled herself up into a small ball, the flowers clutched tightly in her hands. Wendy kissed Jane's head before moving away from the tree. Moments later, Jane bit her lip and shut her eyes tight as she heard her mama's scream and the sound of evil men laughing as they took her mama away.

**~A few minutes later~**

A sudden coldness crawled up Peter's spin as if something bad just happened. He politely excused himself from the meeting with the Big Red Man and the old Seer. The elderly woman frowned and looked at him and said, "Be safe child." Peter nodded and flew up into the sky with Tinkerbell at his side. The duo flew back to the hideout. They found that all the boys were napping and Nana was staring at the front door.

"Where's Wendy and Jane, Nana?" The dog howled at the front door. The coldness seemed to increase as a million things started to run through his head and he ordered Tink to stay with the others. The tiny fairy saluted and fluttered her wings faster, saying in fairy tongue 'Yes sir. You can count on me.'

The boy in green flew through the forest, his eyes scanning for some sign of Wendy and Jane. _'Where are they?' _Hiccups and whimpers suddenly reached his ears and his head turned just to find his heart break as he saw that it was Jane. Her dress was covered in dirt, wilted and crumpled flowers were clutched in her hand, and tears were running down her face. "Jane." Peter softly said and his little girl looked up with wide eyes. She ran straight into his open arms and gripped the back of his shirt, her tears soaking the front. What she said next stopped the boy's heart.

"Mama was taken away by the Hook pirates!"


	6. Captured part 2

**~Captured Part 2~**

Wendy kept her head up and ignored the singing, sneering pirates that were dancing around her. The once difference between the two times she has been on Hook's ship is that she's the only one tied to the ship's mast. Her hands curled up into balls as the Hook came walking up to her, swinging his hands to and fro.

"Wendy! How nice to see you again."

The girl turned her head away and the pirate captain gently turned it back to face him. "Now Wendy, that's not very nice. You really shouldn't disrespect me; after all you wouldn't want me to hurt Peter too badly. Or any one of those little brats, the dog, and the little fairy." Wendy's eyes harden and she stomped hard on Hook's foot, taking pride in the curse of pain.

"As the mother of those children and the wife of Peter, you won't ever touch my family"

All around, pirates started to laugh and hoot. Even Hook managed a chuckled as Smee bandaged his foot. "Mother? Wife? Family? Oh Wendy, those aren't games for children. Only grownups understand how families work. You are a child, so you don't understand." Wendy raised an eyebrow at Hook's logic and her eyes scanned each pirate. Seems like every pirate on the ship agreed with Hook, except for Smee who also raised an eyebrow. _'Why is it that the second in command of Hook's group is the only nice one?' _wondered Wendy as she disagreed with Hook.

"A family is a group of people who loves you no matter what. They are the ones who are willing to go through the darkest of times to make sure you still shrine as bright as the sun. They are you ones who, yes you sometimes fight with, but are willing to fight with someone else that threatens you. That is family. And I may not be an adult, but I still care for all the Lost Children as if they are my own even my brothers. I love Peter and he loves me. So I know understand being a mother, a wife, and being part of a family. You are the one who doesn't understand."

A moment of silence passed before a steaming Hook barked out, "She walks the plank!" A hoard of pirates untied Wendy from the mast before binding her hands behind her back and shoving her to the end of the plank. From the corner of her eye, the girl child notice Hook tying the end of a rope to a small anchor and fear started to crawl up her spine as she realized that the other end of the rope was around her. Small, desperate prayers to Peter started to silently be recited under her breath. _'Please hurry Peter.'_


	7. Captured part 3

**~Captured Part 3~**

Just as Wendy closed her eyes and waited to be shoved off the edge of Hook's ship, a shrill cry ran out. She wiped her head around as she started to be overtaken by her mother instincts, as a couple of pirates came forward with a chubby, red cheeked baby boy wrapped up in rough, tough leather. "Get him to shut up!" yelled Hook as he waved his hands, well hand and hook, around in the air. The pirates tried to rock the child asleep (they were doing it too roughly), offer him "toys" (they were knifes and swords), and finally resorted to just telling the boy to shut up (that only increased the crying).

During all the commotion, Smee kindly pulled in Wendy, untied her, and whispered in her ear, "I don't expect you to forgive my captain's attempt at cruelty, but could you take the boy with you when Peter comes? We originally went to London, thinking you were there, and found the youngling in a nursery that was overrun with jewelry, make up, and women clothing. Apparently, from what we heard from the parents' yelling, the wife has a habit of spending what the house doesn't have and the husband has a habit of working late with a woman four years younger than the wife."

Wendy whispered back, "Of course. But you honestly believe that Peter will come as a pirate?"

"Of course. Especially since you are here. It's quite easy to figure out that he is sweet on you."

Wendy giggled and replied, "I like you Mr. Smee" as she ran forwarded and took the dangling child from Hook's hook. She scampered up the ropes with her precious bundle tucked in the nook of her arm, and leaned outwards and smiled at the stunned pirates. "Well, this has been fun but I must get going." Then she just let go of the rope and pushed herself out into the sea.

The bird girl tighten her hold on the now quiet boy in her arms as wind sharply whipped past her face, just before it slapped her as familiar and warm arms cradled her close to a warm, forest green chest. "I knew you would come, Peter."

"They didn't hurt you, Wendy?"

"Attempted to drown me while I was tied to an archer, but Smee untied me while this little one was crying." With that, Peter looked down at the little boy in his wife's arms who was smiling and gigging like this was the best part so far in his short life. The boy who never grew up, at least physically, shot straight into the air and whistled loudly. Out from the water came a giant orange kraken, its eight arms swinging wildly around in the air and bright yellow eyes staring hard at the ship. The band of pirates raced around, ducking to avoid getting thrown off the ship, and finally someone got to wheel. The ship shot off into the horizon with the angry sea creature, who threw a wink at Peter from over its shoulder.

Wendy raised an eyebrow and looked up at her husband, "Why am I not surprised that you are friends with a kraken?" Peter shrugged and asked his own question, "Can we name him Danny?" The girl gently ran her fingers that the cheeks of the sleeping boy, who clutched the front of her dress tightly.

"Danny… it's perfect."

"And Wendy?"

"Yes?"

The boy kissed the bird girl gently and whispered against her lips, "I'm never letting you and Jane out from my sight again. You keep getting into trouble." Wendy giggled and lightly punched Peter's arm as he brought them back home.

Later that night, after having to repeatedly tell the boys that she was fine and introducing Danny to the excited family, Wendy was rocking Jane, who haven't let go of the hem of her dress, and Danny to sleep. The little two year girl mumbled, "Mama?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Daddy will always protect us, right?"

"Of course Jane."

"Would that make Daddy a knight? Like the ones from your stories?"

Wendy smiled and kissed her only daughter's head, "That's right, sweetie. Daddy is a knight." The protector in question suddenly appeared and carefully, as if he was picking up the most precious and fragile crystal, scooped up Jane, the now fast asleep girl smiling in her sleep. The boy leaned closer and rubbed his nose against Wendy's.

"I'm not just a knight; I'm your knight."


	8. The Queen, Princess, Prince, & Knights

**~The Queen, the Princess, the Prince, and the Knights~**

"Where are you boys taking us?"

Peter grinned his giant smile at his wife, as he wrapped an arm around her waist to left her up and over a fallen tree. Jane tugged at the boy's shirt from her spot on his hip and asked, "Where are you taking us Daddy?"

"It's a secret~."

Peter smiled even bigger as his little girl gave him a little pout that was so much like her mama's. Wendy sighed and leaned against his side, Danny giggling and clapping loudly. Which went perfectly with all the singing and barking the boys, Tinkerbell, and Nana were doing in front of them. After the whole incident with Hook, Peter and the rest of the group, excluding Wendy and Jane, decided that it was about time that the only two girls in the group were shown someplace that Peter has been leaving and collecting things in for a while.

The boy in green let go of Wendy's hand and handed Jane to the confused girl. He took a quick moment to appreciate the sight of the girl he loved holding his two children in her arms. The boy spun around the bird girl and placed a hand over Wendy's and Jane's hands. He winked at the boys, fairy, and dog that ran ahead as silently as possible, which was pretty quiet when they tried.

"Peter, please, where are you taking us?"

The boy shook his head, despite knowing that his wife couldn't see, and said, "We are almost there. Just trust me." Wendy leaned her head back and tapped his shoulder with her head, saying, "Peter, I'm already doing that." Peter gave her nose a quick kiss while Jane tried to, unsuccessfully, remove his hand so she could see. Peter stopped his girls at the entrance of a waterfall. He slowly removed his hands, watching as Jane's and Wendy's eyes blinked to adjust to the blinding light and widen at the sight before them.

Large piles of gold and jewels were scattered around in the large cave. Treasure chests had more gold, jewels, and pearls pouring out of them. Peter gently pushed Wendy forward and helped the stunned girl up the largest pile in the center of the cave. The girl in blue sat down on the close lid on the wooden chest onto of the pile, the little girl in purple, who were now sitting next to her mama, whipping her head all-round to stare at everything that possibly could be seen.

"Peter, is this what I think it is….?"

Peter nodded and gestured to Nana to go get something. "Yup; my cave of treasures. And I have some stuff for you three." Nana came trotting up to stand tall next to the kneeling flying boy, the large bags at her sides filled with something. The adventurer pulled out a series of different sized crowns from the bags and nodded his thanks to the old dog, who nodded back and went to stand in at Wendy's right side, and Tinkerbell flew to hover at the bird girl's left. All eight boys were split evenly into two neat rows that were diagonally pointed at Wendy, Jane, and Danny. And Peter was kneeling in between John and Michael right in front of the group of girls and baby boy.

"A gift for Danny, my youngest son." A tiny gold crown dotted with little, light green gems was gently placed on Danny's fuzzy head, slipping down to one side of the squealing baby's head.

"A gift for Jane, my only daughter." Jane gently touched the silver tiara, the tiny diamonds twinkling in the evening sun light and metal chilling her fingers.

"And a gift for Wendy, my amazing story teller and wife." Peter smiled as he gently and lovingly placed the gleaming white gold crown on top of Wendy's head with the blue sapphires shining brightly. He pulled out his wife's bow to let her longer hair fall down her back.

"What are the crowns for, Peter?"

Jane tugged at Wendy's gown and said, excitement heavily laced in her voice, "We're royalty, Mama! Danny is the prince, I'm the princess, and you are the queen; just like in your stories! But where's your crown, Papa?" The boy in question removed his cap and bowed his head, the others following suit. "Because I am not a king. I am one of your knights. The boys behind me are your knights too. Tinkerbell and Nana are your loyal handmaids." The dog and fairy nodded in agreement.

Wendy smiled gently while Jane grinned widely and gently wrapped a hand around Tinkerbell to pull the tiny blonde into a loose hug. Tinkerbell hugged the little girl back, her arms only barely reaching across Jane's chest. "Peter." The knight in question looked up, just to be pulled forward by the front of his shirt and kissed by his queen.

The ewww's, groans, and barks were promptly ignored.


End file.
